1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-277217 discloses a connector that prevents trouble during a connection due to a dimensional accuracy error or the like. More particularly, a leaf spring of a spring washer is arranged between a connector main body and a bottom plate and is deflected when a mating connector is inserted. Thus, the connector main body pivots according to the position of the mating connector.
A conductive member is pulled out from the connector main body of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-277217 to a body side and is connected to the body. However, vibration from the body is transmitted to a terminal fitting via the conductive member, and may cause trouble where the terminal fitting is connected to a mating terminal fitting. A flexible wire can be used as the conductive member and can be fixed to the connector main body to absorb vibration from the body. However, a large diameter wire requires a large bending radius to bend the wire at a right angle in a corner of the connector main body and to fix the wire to the connector main body. This is disadvantageous in miniaturizing the connector.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to miniaturize a connector while absorbing vibration from a body side.